Dean's Guide to Parenting
by SLPikachu
Summary: Series of short tales, Dean shares about taking care of his daughter, CJ.
1. Dad to the Rescue!

Dad to the Rescue

CJ was playing in her room, playing with her toys, crawling around on her hands and knees. That was where she spent most of her time. If we had a yard, with a fence around it, I'd consider letting her go out and play. But, I wasn't taking any chances. Now, CJ did get fresh air and exercise. Trust me, Sam insisted on it. Sometimes, the three of us would head down to the nearest park, two blocks away. We had gotten CJ a two-wheeler, because a kid shouldn't be without one. It's a child's necessity, in my opinion. However, Sam would disagree. There are other things a child needs, than a bike.

Speaking of my brother. Sam had taken off, to investigate a potential case, and since Cas was busy, doing who knows what, I had to stay back with CJ.

Things were quiet, inside the bunker. I sat at the table, in the main room, binge watching, _How I Met your Mother_ , on Netflix. Hey, don't judge. I saw you watching _that one show_ , the other night. Okay, I didn't, but I bet you have a guilty pleasure show no one knows about.

Anyways, I was sitting there, laughing it up, when I heard CJ cry out for me. I mean, it echoed throughout the place. My first instinct was to run in there, as fast as I could, grabbing my pistol from my room, first.

I poked my head into her room. "What's wrong, CJ?" I asked of her, trying to remain calm until I knew what was the cause of her screams.

CJ was sitting there, on the floor. Her face was covered in tears, it looked like she had splashed water on her face. My kid has so many toys and she has a wild imagination. I mean, it's crazy the things she'll come up with. CJ'll make up some random story about a paper clip and a shoe hiking up a volcano, while it's raining, and by the end, they are celebrating their friend, Antonio's birthday, at the top. I'm not sure what Antonio is, if he's human or an object like his friends, but it's still pretty detailed and leaves me, in awe.

Besides, her creatively, CJ is very curious. She always is asking questions, to me, to Sam, and even to Cas. She wants to know everything. I mean, EVERYTHING. Why is the sky blue? Why do fish swim in the ocean? Why is Uncle Sammy so tall? Why does Cas wear a coat indoors? You get the point.

That being said, when I walked in my daughter's room and asked, what was wrong. I noticed her finger, lodged inside her toy dinosaur's open mouth.

"My...my...my...my..." CJ couldn't get a full sentence out. She was bawling up a storm, as she heaved, in and out.

I, quickly, put my pistol, away, behind me, pulling my over shirt over it and knelt to her level. CJ was holding onto the dinosaur, in her other hand, trying to pull it off.

"Hey, take it, easy, kiddo," I told her, remaining calm, now that I knew someone or something wasn't, physically, harming her. Unless you count Rexy, there. I tried to get CJ, to settle down, telling her to breathe normal and take deep breaths. Pretty much what I had always snapped at Sam about when he told me, that crap. Hey, it worked. With me there, I managed to calm her down.

I took the dino from her, and tried to give it a good tug. That sucker was on there, good. Remembering my knife, at that point, I pulled it out, flipping it, open. I had CJ lower her hand, so, I could put the dino on the floor and tried to expand its mouth, further. It didn't work. CJ had some chubby fingers, so the mouth was already at the furthest it could open.

CJ continued to cry, making more tears. It was breaking my heart, to see my little girl in so much pain. I could see the bottom part of her finger, start to change color. I knew the dino's mouth was starting to cut off the circulation and I had to move, faster.

Since it was made of plastic, I decided to try my lighter, next. I flipped the cap off, with my thumb and started trying to light it. It took several tries before I finally got a flame. I held it under the dino's jaw. I held the flame underneath, but nothing was happening. Why did it have to be made with plastic that doesn't melt?

Finally, I ran out of the room, and into the kitchen, where I grabbed a tub of butter from the fridge, bringing it back. When I returned, I dropped down, onto my knees, ripping off the lid. I stuck my fingers in the slimy stuff, that Sam would, surely, be pissed about, as he had just bought that tub of butter and only used it, once, so far. But, this was for CJ, and I did not give a rat's ass, at the moment.

I smeared the butter around her finger and tried to yank it out. Her finger was in there, pretty deep. I started twisting the dinosaur around. It moved, so the butter was working. I hoped, anyway.

"The teeth are scraping my finger, Daddy," I heard her say, between sniffles.

"I know, kiddo. I'm trying my best. Don't worry." I tried to come up with a new solution. Nothing was coming. Should I just take CJ to the emergency room or what? I, then got an idea. I hurried from the room, again, and returned with a hammer.

Laying Dino-boy back down, I held the hammer, steady.

CJ whimpered. "You're going to hit my finger."

"No, I won't. I promise." I touched the front of the hammer to the side of its mouth, making sure I'm lined up, before I started smashing the mouth. I hit it until the lower jaw came loose and CJ was able to pull her finger out. I took a hold of her hand, looking the finger over. I ended up, carrying CJ into the kitchen, setting her on one of the metal tables. I made her a homemade ice pack, wrapping it in a paper towel. CJ didn't like the coldness touching her finger, but I told her, it'll help bring the swelling down.

I held the ice pack on there, for a few minutes. Now, that the worse part was over and CJ was calm enough to speak, I finally asked, what had happened.

"I was pretending like the dinosaur was eating my finger, and then, I wanted to see how far my finger could fit in his mouth."

"Oh, so the dinosaur wasn't anorexic and you weren't helping him, to throw up, so he could stay thin." I couldn't help smirk.

She looked up at me, with a confused look on her face. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I, quickly, said. "It's something you should never do. How ya feeling?"

"Okay, now," she said. "Thank you, Daddy."

I smile at her. "You're welcome, kiddo." I removed the ice since the ziplock bag was now leaking, tossing it into the sink. I took a hold of her hand, and held a kiss on it."

CJ reached up, wanting me to pick her up, which I did. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. Guess, now, she'll think, twice before sticking her finger into a dino's mouth.


	2. Night Terror

Night Terror

It was sometime around one, in the morning. I had finally dozed off about forty minutes ago, when I felt it. My hands, instinctly, went underneath my pillow, where I kept my gun. I felt a tiny hand tap me on the back. I flinch, awake, lifting my head from my pillow.

"Daddy." It was only CJ.

I relaxed, releasing my hold on my gun. I was really thankful I didn't pull it on her. That would have been bad. I reached up to turn on the light and rubbed at my eye. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

She was holding that stuffed dog of hers. "I had a nightmare, and I think there's a monster hiding under my bed."

"No, there isn't," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive."

"Well, can I sleep with you, anyway?"

"Why can't you sleep in your bed?" I asked of her.

"I'm scared something's gonna get me. Please, Daddy?" she started to beg. "I promise I don't wet the bed."

Okay, I know I shouldn't, but I gave in. The kid is just too darn cute. I scooted over, and held the blanket up, so CJ could climb in. She struggled, a little, but I knew CJ could do it, as she's done it, a million times. Her bed's the same as mine, size and all. And, also, the kid likes doing things on her own, and I try to encourage that. It teaches her.

Once CJ was up, on the bed, she lied down, beside me. I covered her up with the blanket. CJ snuggled against me, which, I had to move Doug's huge snout from digging into my side. I reached up and turned the light off.

"Can you leave the light on, Daddy?" I heard CJ ask, as I tried to fall back to sleep.

"Sorry, kiddo," I yawned. "I can't sleep with the light on. Don't worry, though, nothing will get ya with me, right beside you."

"Okay," she said.

Things grew quiet. I, slowly started to fall back to sleep when I heard CJ ask, "Can I have a glass of water? I'm really thirsty."

I lifted my head, to look in her direction. "Now?"

"Uh huh. Please?"

I let out a sigh, as I reached up and turned on the light, again and tossed back the blanket. I had CJ slide off the bed, first, before I stood up, grabbing my robe on the way towards the kitchen.

I gave her a glass of water, letting her drink it down, before we headed back to my room. Okay, I know I said, I let her do things on her own, but I was tired and wanted to get back to sleep, as soon as possible. So, I lifted her onto the bed and tossed my robe across the back of the chair, at my desk. I laid back down, throwing the blanket, back over us, and turned out the light.

Soon, as my head hit the pillow, I was falling asleep. Not three minutes, later, I hear this, "Daddy, I have to pee."

I moan, half asleep, "Then, go."

"I can't see," she told me. "Can you turn on the light, for me?" Forcing myself up, off my pillow, I peer over to where the lamp is, and turn it on, for the third time.

CJ tossed the blanket off, and slid down from the bed. She ran for the bathroom. I took the chance to fall back to sleep for a bit. But, not fully, yet, I guess, because I could feel the bed shake when CJ got back in.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked, without opening my eyes or lifting my head.

"Oh, yeah!" I feel the bed, shake some more and could hear CJ's bare feet run back to the bathroom. She returned, shortly after. Once she was back in bed, under the blanket, I reached up and turned off the light.

Not long, afterwards, I hear CJ, again. "Dad."

"I swear, if you have to poop, now, too..."

"No. I just wanted to play a game with you," I heard her say.

"And, I want to sleep. Now, please, be quiet and go to sleep," I scold her.

"But, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?"

"CJ," I scold her some more.

"Please? Just a tiny one?" CJ was begging me, again.

I let out another sigh, before I began. "Once upon a time, there lived three bears, who lived in the woods. One day, they decided to eat something. I think it was cream of wheat, or something like that. It was still hot so the bears decided to go for a walk to let their food, cool down. While they were gone, some chick, with curly, blond hair, broke into the bears' house, passed up the papa bear's food since it was still hot, and passed up the mama bear's food, because she put ice in it, or something. Apparently, the cub's food was just right, so she ate all of his. Then, there was something about chairs, and the blond chick broke the cub's chair, because she was a dick. And, somehow, that made her tired, which I can feel her on, right now, and so she went upstairs, to the bears' bedroom. Papa and Mama were, I guess, having marital issues, sleeping in two different beds. Either that, or they have two different sleep numbers. Either way, the blond chick ended up sleeping in the cub's bed.

The bears eventually return, and the parents somehow know someone had been eating their cream of wheat, and the cub sees all of his, gone. Instead of making more, they decide to go sit in their chairs. I guess their butts are sensitive, because they know someone's been sitting in their chairs, and the cub sees his, broken. Which, brings the bears up, to their bedroom. The blond chick must not of remade Papa and Mama Bear's beds, as they see someone's been sleeping in them, and the cub finds the blond chick in his bed. And, so, since they were hungry, the three bears decide to eat the blond chick, since she broke into their home and did all that crap. The end."

Not bad, for being half asleep, if I say so, myself. It was then, I noticed, it was quiet, except for some steady breathing. CJ had fallen asleep while I was telling the story. Wish I could have been paying attention with that, as I wouldn't have had to finish, but, oh well. I finally was able to fall asleep, my arm wrapping around CJ's already sleeping form.


	3. Road Trips

**_If there are any ideas you want Dean to share, about raising CJ, feel free to ask. Starting now, I'm taking requests._**

Road trips

Usually, when there's a job, either me or Sam stays back with CJ, while the other goes and checks it out. I hate sending my brother out, alone, but I know whatever monster it is, he can handle himself, well. But, every now and then, we both go and take CJ with us. We call it, road trips. And, if anyone out there that has kids, know, being in a car, with a kid, for long periods of time, can get pretty...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah. Tiring.

For example, one of the jobs I found, was in Arizona. So, I figured, hey, I've never seen the Grand Canyon. Why not experience it with my kid. Knowing Sam, he would probably turn it into a learning lesson for her. He's always doing that with CJ, especially on road trips.

We packed up Baby. Duffel bags in the trunk and cooler, on the floor, in the backseat. I'll explain later. I made sure CJ went to the bathroom, which I will, also get into, later. Sam did the checklist. Not sure why, we never used one, before. I swear. I'm worried about CJ growing up, without a mom, especially when she reaches that age, (and we all know what age I'm talking about), but, then I look over at whatever Sam is doing, and I think, nah. Sam's pretty much a mom. Ha ha!

Anyway, once Baby was packed and everyone hit the can, we were off. Within the first hour, CJ played with everything she brought, and then I heard this: "I'm bored."

I tried to hide me, sighing. "You have plenty of toys and books. How are you bored?" I asked of her, up at the mirror.

She shrugged. "I played with everything, and I read all my books."

Thank, God, Sam jumped in when he did. "Why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" CJ asked.

"How about the Silence game," I suggested.

"How do you play that, Daddy?"

"Everyone's quiet and the first person to speak or make any noise, loses," I explained.

"Okay," she agreed.

The whole car was in, complete silence. It was beautiful. No one said, anything. Well, it lasted for about two minutes, I'd say. I'm surprised it lasted that long. The only time CJ is quiet, is when she's asleep.

"This is a stupid, boring game," said CJ. "Can we play a differ-ant game?" Well, it was nice while it lasted. Don't get me, wrong. I love my little girl. To death, actually. It's, well, if given the chance, that kid will talk your ear off.

"How about I spy, with my little eye," Sam looked around as we drove, "something green."

CJ looked around, looking out the car windows. "Is it the leaves on the trees?"

Sam smiled back at her. "Yup. Good job, Peanut." In case you're wondering, Peanut is my brother's nickname for CJ. Though, I call CJ, kiddo, from time to time, I haven't found that right nickname for her. We realize CJ is a nickname, since her mom didn't name her, that, but, whatever. We like calling the kid, other names besides CJ. "It's your turn."

CJ looked around, at her surroundings. Being, still in Kansas, everything outside was green and Sam had already used that. So, CJ was trying to find something inside the car, I guess. "I spy with my little eye..." Her view landed on Sam's old, toy army guy, he had stuck in the ash tray, when we were kids. I think he may have been around CJ's age. Not sure. "Someting, green."

"Uh..." Sam looked around at what it could be. "The grass," he finally said.

"Nope," she shook her head.

He looked around some more. "The trees?"

"Nah uh," CJ shook her head, again.

"What do you think it is, Dean?" Sam tried to ask me.

I glance over at him. "I have no clue," I shrugged. "I can only see what's ahead of me. Maybe, a passing car?"

Sam turned back, to look at CJ. "Was it a car, Peanut?"

She shook her head, a third time.

"Huh," he smirked, slumping back, in his seat. "This is a hard one."

CJ asked, "Do you give up?"

Sam looked out his window, thinking some more until he finally gave in. "Okay, Peanut. What did you see?"

"The toy army man," she pointed over to the toy.

Sam looked back and over at what CJ was pointing at. "Ohhh," he nodded. "Smart one. I never would have figured that out. Good job." Sam held his hand out to her, for a high five. CJ reached over, as much as the seatbelt would allow, to return it.

Yeah, when we got CJ, Sam suggested I reinstall seatbelts inside Baby, for CJ. Laws are stricter than when we were growing up. Baby was made before airbags was a thing. For us, our air bag was Dad's arm. Whenever I'd sit up front with him, whenever he had to slam on the breaks, that arm would suddenly appear, right in front of my face.

A truck had pulled up, behind us. I wasn't paying attention when CJ motioned for the driver to blow his horn, twisted around, in her booster seat, looking out the back window. So, when I heard the sudden loud, honking noise, I, quickly, rolled my window, down and stuck my hand out, flipping him, off.

"Screw you, pal," I say, out loud. "I'm going over the speed limit, already. You can go around me."

Sam rubbed at his eyes, in one hand. "Dean, he was honking his horn for CJ. She asked him to do it. He wasn't honking at you."

I looked at Sam, feeling really stupid, right about now. "Oh," was all I could say. When the truck driver was level with Baby, I see him, flip me off, right back, before stepping on the gas. Oops. My bad.

"Dad, are we there, yet?" CJ asked.

"Not yet, kiddo," I told her. "We still have a long ways to go before we get to Arizona. We haven't even left Kansas, yet." Remember, how teachers used to tell us, there are no such things as a stupid question? Obviously, those teachers don't have kids. Five, ten minutes go by, before CJ asked, again.

"Are we there, yet?"

"CJ, what did I just tell you, a moment ago?" I reminded her.

"Are we?"

"No, CJ. We're not," I shook my head, at her, in the mirror. "We won't get there, until, either tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay," she sighed.

Another hour went by.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty."

I looked up at the mirror. "I'm driving, kiddo. I can't do anything about it," I told her. "Ask Sam to get you a CapriSun."

CJ turned to him, next. "Uncle Sam, can I have a CapriSun, please?"

"Yes, you can." He twisted, halfway, around, to reach down, where the cooler was, behind him. Sam lifted the lid. The ice we put in there, was melted by now. Sam reached inside the water-filled cooler and grabbed a CapriSun pouch. He stuck the straw, inside and passed it, back to CJ.

"Thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome, Peanut."

"You spill any of it, you're cleaning it," I warned her.

"Why me?"

"Because, you made the mess. So, you can clean it, up." I noticed CJ stuck her tongue out, at me, in the mirror. I stuck mine, out, right back. Sam just watched me.

"Way to be the adult, Dean."

"Shut up," I teased him.

Not long after CJ finished her CapriSun, I saw this coming, a mile away. "I have to use to use the bathroom."

Great! We are on the highway, with nowhere, that has a restroom, nearby. I keep my eyes peeled for a sign. The next one said, N _ext rest stop: five miles._ Even more great.

"Dad," she started to whine.

"I hear ya." I was pressing further, on the gas, to try and get there, faster. "I'm going as fast as I can." You see, this is why I make CJ use the bathroom before we leave. To keep her from needing to go, for as long as possible. I get it, too. Long road trips, sitting in a car and after drinking liquids, can make a person go.

I remember when Dad would drive me and Sam, all across the U.S. Sometimes, when he'd stop for gas, he would let us pick out a drink, inside, and a snack, too. Sam always got Mr. Pibb and Funyons, every time. Not sure how that started. That was just Sam's favorite. If they had it, I'd get a slushie. Those things are amazing. But, after a kid drinking that, down, it weighs on a bladder.

So, then I will say the phase, I'm sure Dad dreaded just as much as I do, now. "Dad, I have to go to the bathroom."

This is usually Dad's response when we are miles from a restroom. "Lay on your side." Okay, I know that ain't gonna work. Now, half of me, really has to go! Thanks for the bladder infection, Father of the Year.

But, in all seriousness, now. Eventually, if there wasn't a restroom we could stop at. Dad would pull over and have us pee on a tree. Unfortunately, CJ was not a boy and can not pee on a tree like me and Sam. Not gonna lie, though. I almost told CJ, Dad's line. It almost escaped my mouth. That is, until I remembered two things. Number one, I remembered how stupid it sounds, and number two, unlike us, CJ was strapped in a booster seat. So, she wouldn't be able to.

I drove as fast as I could, finally pulling into a gas station, which was good, because I needed to fill the tank, anyway. Win win, here. Sam took CJ to the restroom while I pumped. I am SO GLAD we made it, otherwise, we would have been driving with all the windows rolled down until we could stop and scrub everything down, back there.

Sam and CJ came out while the gas was still pumping. CJ ran ahead, to run over to me.

"Hey!" I scolded, loudly. "Are you supposed to be crossing a parking lot, by yourself?" The kid stopped and ran back to Sam, grabbing onto his hand. Once they got to the car, she let go, and came around, to my side. "What if you had ran right in front of a car and they couldn't stop in time?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she told me.

I lifted her up and set CJ on top of the car. "I know you're sorry, kiddo. But, Sam and I make these rules for a reason. We care about you and don't want to see you, hurt. Any time you cross something cars drive through, you better be holding onto someone's hand. Understand?"

CJ nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

I smiled and lifted her from the car, to tickle her. CJ laughed in my arms, as I got her ribs.

"Daddy, that tickles," CJ giggled, holding onto my arm. I, then, reached over and kissed her cheek, several times in the same spot.

"Love ya, kiddo." I slid CJ down my leg until her feet were an inch above the ground and let her go. CJ tried to run around my legs, to play some more, but I didn't want her playing around the gas pump, so I told her to stop. She, then grabbed onto my leg. "What?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry, now."

I smirked at her. "You're always hungry," I teased.

"So are you," CJ came back with.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, you're giving your dad, a hard time, now, are we?"

CJ giggled into my leg.

"Well, if you want something to eat, you're gonna have to let go of my leg. I can't walk with a kid hanging on it."

"Ohhh kay," she gave in and let go, stepping backwards.

I opened my door and leaned in, on my leg. I reached over the seat, to look inside the plastic bag, pulling out the Goldfish crackers the kid liked, so much. I stepped out, to open the package. Since the gas was done, I handed the Goldfish to CJ, to go over and take the pump out.

"Start climbing back into your seat, CJ," I tell her, as I removed the pump and closed the tank.

CJ went over and climbed right in.

An older guy was pumping gas on the other side, from us. He happened to hear me, tell CJ to climb into her seat and watched as she did so, without being told, twice.

"Wow, your son is very well behaved," he told me.

I looked over in his direction, as I took the pump over to hang it up. "Who, me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. I don't mean to stare, but I noticed how well your son listens. My son can't get his kids to listen. At least, not the first time," the guy explained.

"Thanks, but uh, that's not my son. CJ's my daughter," I replied.

He, quickly apologized. "Oh. I'm sorry. I saw the hair cut and the way she was dressed, and assumed she was a boy."

"Don't sweat it. We did too. CJ's a tomboy and it was her stepfather who cut off all her hair. It just hasn't grown back, yet."

"Sounds like a real creep," the older guy said.

I shrugged, "That's being nice about it. I'm just glad, my brother and I have her, now."

"Seems like you're a terrific dad," he gave me, a warm smile, which I returned. I got back into the Impala. Making sure CJ was buckled, we took off, back on the road.

Once we were on the road, I reached my hand back, towards CJ. "Hey, hit me up with some of those fish," I told her.

CJ held the bag in her lap. "What's the word you're missing, Dad?" she scolded me. Yeah, you read that right. I was being scolded, by my own kid. Shouldn't this be the other way around?

I smirked, up into the mirror. "Can I please have some fish?"

"Yes, you can." CJ, then reached over to pour some crackers into my hand. Very carefully, I move my hand, back over the seat and dropped some of them, in my mouth, while I used the other hand to steer.

Some time, later, we were driving through a small, roadside town, with only a few stores and restaurants. On the end was a topless bar. If I didn't have a kid with me and wasn't on our way to a hunt, I'd might consider stopping by. Otherwise, I tried to push it from my mind and just drove, right on by. I didn't consider the sign, next to it, nor the fact, Sam's been helping CJ, with improving her reading skills. So, when I heard her next question, I nearly choked on my Goldfish.

"What's a lap dance?"

I looked up at CJ, through the mirror, and over at my brother, who seemed just as surprised and terrified as I was. "Uhhh..." My mind raced for what to say. Should I really be telling my six-year-old what a lap dance was? Both me and Sam said mixed, incomplete sentences until Sam finally came up with an out-of-the-blue idea.

"If you're happy and you know, clap your hands." I looked over just as he clapped his hands. He gave me a look that said, "do it or start explaining."

I, quickly, add, "If you're happy and you know, clap your hands," and clapped my now free hand on the steering wheel, since the other one was still steering. All three of us join in, for the third verse.

CJ got into it and wanted to do more. "If you're happy and you know, stamp your feet!" she sang, excited. Sam did it, too, but if I stomped my feet, I would be stomping on the gas.

"You don't use both feet," Sam pointed out.

Okay, so I may have been making an excuse.

"Come on, Dad," CJ pleaded, with that darn puppy dog look of hers. So, naturally, I had to give in.

"If you're happy and you know, stomp your feet," I sang, and stamped my foot.

"If you're happy and you know, and your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it, stamp your feet," CJ sang, as Sam and I sang along. "If you're happy and you know, shout, hooray! Hooray!" Sam and CJ threw both of their hands up, in the air. I could only throw one. "If you're happy and you know it, shout, hooray! Hooray! If you're happy and you know it, and your face will, surely show it. If you're happy and you know it, shout, hooray! Hooray!"

I thought we were done, as I sworn those were the only verses. Apparently, not. No, now you add them all, together, in one.

"If you're happy and you know, do all three," CJ clapped her hands, stomped her feet against the seat, and shouted, hooray, one after the other. Of course, so did we. "If you're happy and you know, do all three." Again, we clapped, stomped, and shouted hooray. After the finally verse, I literally was shouting, hooray, for real.

"More!" CJ shouted. Sam had started something. She, then started singing another song. "There was a farmer, who had a dog, and Bingo was his name, oh. B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O!" CJ stopped to remind me, I wasn't singing, and continued, "B-I-N-G-O, and Bingo was his name, oh!" We sang the entire song, as I clapped along, on the steering wheel. At least, CJ had forgotten about her question.

We sang a few more, until CJ couldn't remember any more. I let out a breath of relief until I heard her ask Sam if he could look up more. Sam looked on YouTube, searching through a list of kid songs. He came across _Wheels on the Bus_ , and CJ got excited, remembering that song. I got an even better idea, though.

"The wheels on Baby, go round, round, round. Round, round, round. Round, round, round. The wheels on Baby go round, round, round, all through the town." Okay, so I may have let it, pull me in, too much. But, hey, it got CJ entertained.

"The wipers on Baby, go swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish. Swish, swish, swish. The wipers on Baby, go swish, swish, swish. All through the town," CJ sang the next one. Any of these songs stuck in your head, yet? Haha! We sang the rest until CJ finally got sleepy and finally fell asleep.

I took that time, to turn on the radio, keeping the volume, down, and listened to some classic rock, to get the kiddie songs out of my head. During a commercial, though, Sam caught me, singing our version of _Wheels on the Bus_. It was embarrassing. I wonder if that ever happened to Dad. Because, I'm finding it, hard, picturing John Winchester, singing the words to _Wheels on the Impala_.


	4. First Day of School

First Day of School

These things usually happen at the beginning of the school year, in August, but since I met mine, a month or so, later than that, I'm late on the whole first day thing. It doesn't make things any easier, though.

So, during the weekend before Sam and I, or rather, Sam, registered CJ for school, we took her to get supplies and clothes. That went well. I think. I don't know anything about shopping, other than what Lisa taught me, and even then, I'm clueless. Hey, I'm a guy. Sue me. Sam and I just let CJ pick out whatever she wanted, and Sam made sure they were her size. Think _Big Daddy_ , only with two guys instead of one. Also, CJ wasn't as crazy as that kid was.

I was cool through it all. I thought I could handle this. Plus, CJ was really excited to be going back to school, that I could, barely get her to go to sleep, the night before. When she finally did, CJ slept through the night and ended up, waking up, super early than Sam and I had, initially, planned.

CJ came, bounding, into my room, jumping on me. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! Time for school! Time for school!" When I rolled over, CJ did this Superman leap, on top of me, landing on my stomach. The wind was knocked, clear, out of me as I was bolted away. "Come on, Dad. Wake up," she told me.

"All right. All right. I'm up." I pushed the covers, back and finally got out of bed.

Sam cooked a big breakfast, for the three of us. He had also made sure everything was packed, inside CJ's backpack and made sure to pack her, a lunch. I was gonna give her lunch money, but, whatever.

After we were all ready and had breakfast. We drove up to the school, parking near the front office. Like I said, Sam filled out the paperwork and took care of all the important stuff the school needed from us.

The first bell of the day had already rung while we waited for Sam, to finish, so by the time, the principal showed us to CJ's classroom, the other kids were already in their seats.

We were greeted by a very beautiful teacher. I thought it was gonna be an older woman or something, but, wow! I'd love to take her out...if only she wasn't wearing a wedding band. Damn it! What were we talking about? Oh, yeah!

CJ's teacher introduced herself. "Hello, CJ. I'm Mrs. Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you." She was leaning over, so she could be at eye level with CJ.

I swear, as soon as Mrs. Anderson opened her mouth, the kid did a complete one-eighty. The kid who could talk your ear off, was now, clinging to my leg, holding, quite a grip, on my hand.

"A shy one, I see," she just smiled, warmly.

I smiled, as well. "No, she is not. CJ's a talker."

"CJ was so excited, since over the weekend, to be going back to school," Sam also explained.

Mrs. Anderson stood up, straight. "She'll come around. They always do, eventually." She turned her attention back to CJ, "Ready to meet everyone, CJ?"

CJ hid her face in my leg. I peeled her away, to kneel at her level.

"Hey, it'll be okay, kiddo," I try to assure her. "I'll be right here when school lets out. I promise."

"I'm scared, Daddy," she looked at me, with those puppy dog eyes. "What if the other kids are mean and I don't make any friends?" she whispered so only I could hear her.

"Just be you, kiddo. You're an awesome kid. Someone's gonna like you." I smiled for her, "I do."

That made CJ smile.

"Just be brave, okay?"

"Like you are, on a job?" she asked.

I nodded, "That's right, kiddo."

CJ hugged me, around the neck. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you, too." I hugged her, back. "It's just for a few hours. I'll be back, this afternoon, I promise." It was then, that it started to hit me. I tried to hold it, back, as I held my little girl in my arms. I managed to get out, "I love you, CJ," before I kissed the side of her forehead.

"I love you, too, Daddy." CJ returned the kiss, which surprised me, because the classroom had windows, and I know those kids could see everything. Either CJ didn't realize that or, she didn't care. Either way, I was glad.

CJ let go, and turned to hug Sam, goodbye. As she did, Mrs. Anderson asked me, "So, how long have you two been together?"

You know when nice music plays in a TV show or in a movie, and it, abruptly stops? That's what it felt like when my head shot in her direction. "I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"I was asking how long you two been, together? Before CJ was born, or did you guys adopt her?" She shrugged, "I'm just curious. I don't mean to pry."

Great. Been a while since me and Sam got mistaken for a couple. Figures it would happen, now. "We're brothers," I explained to her. "Sam' helping me, raise my daughter since CJ's mom passed away."

"Oh," Mrs. Anderson gasped, in surprise. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to assume. The only time I see two guys..."

I hold my hand up, and assured her, "It's okay. Happens a lot."

CJ waved to me and Sam, as Mrs. Anderson led her, inside the classroom. I couldn't help watch, through the window, as they headed to the front of the class. I could, barely make out, Mrs. Anderson introducing the class, to CJ.

Suddenly, I felt that single tear fall down my cheek, as I watched CJ wave to her class. CJ told her class that she lived with her dad, and her uncles, and had to point out, that one of them wore a trench coat all the time, including, indoors. She knew not to blab what Cas was, nor about what Sam and I did, for a living. We couldn't either, when we were kids. Not that anyone would believe, anyway.

Eventually, CJ chose a seat at an empty desk, on the end, close to the window. The desks were in groups of four. She sat down, after hanging her backpack, with the kid and the dog from _Up_ , on the back of her chair. CJ twisted around when she noticed I was still there, to wave at me, again, and blew me, a kiss.

I smiled and waved, back.

Sam urged that we should go, but I felt as if my feet were glued to that spot. I didn't want to leave my daughter. I wanted to run in there and hold my kid, in my arms and tell her, to never grow up. I wanted to protect CJ, for as long as I could.

CJ had looked away when the kids, in her group, started talking to her. She hadn't looked back, since. Every now and then, I see her nod or shake her head, and seen her lips move. So, I knew she was talking to them, at least.

Sam continued to try and convince me, we should go. But, I still couldn't move. I felt I needed to be here, in case CJ needed me. "CJ's gonna have to learn, to do things on her own, Dean," he told me. "Yeah, she'll always need us for something, but we can't always be there. We can't be the complete opposite of Dad. Sometimes, you're gonna have to make hard decisions so she'll learn, like he did."

I continued to watch CJ, now writing in a phonics book. "I know." Another tear fell. Finally, I turned to leave.

Sam and I, walked down the hallway, towards the office, where we came in. Suddenly, I heard footsteps running behind us and CJ yelling for us, to wait. We stopped, to turn around. CJ came running towards us, and jumped on me, hugging me, again.

I had knelt down, on one knee, hugging her, back. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you, one last hug," she replied.

Another smile appeared on my face, as I held her in my arms. CJ held onto me, for a moment, before she let go, and gave me, a smile, too. I told her, to get her ass back to class before she got in trouble on her first day.

She turned around and ran back to her classroom, stopping by the door, to wave, one last time. Once she was inside, I stood up and looked at Sam. He gave me, an assuring smile. We, then, turned and left the school. I could not wait for three P.M!


End file.
